short story
by peterwov
Summary: this is a short story that I wrote becuase i was bored, I cant write so enjoy :)


**Short stories!**

Angi was the name of the most beautiful girl I have seen. We moved to the mountains about a year ago and that is when I met her, dark brown hair light blue eyes and the most perfect smile (the smile that warms your heart in a snow storm). It was a Saturday and that meant all the kids of the neighbourhood came out onto the thick snowfield and had a snowball fight. It looked so beautiful lying there in the snow, I didn't know what it was but it looked like a necklace with some sort of dark red gem embedded into the front. I swooped it up and ran home as quickly as I could. To stash it with all my other prized pieces. But then I had a thought that I could give it to Angi. I ran to find her (normally sitting in her room writing or drawing), but she wasn't there. "Where is she "I said to myself as I ran down her stairs and burst out her door. Everyone that was out playing was gone, vanished without a trace.

I woke up, sweat poring down my face soaking my sheets, it was mid September in Australia and about 35° too hot. I jumped out of bed and went to pore myself a glass of water. I heard my father and my brother snoring, the two were so alike even there snore was the same pitch, as I got to the kitchen I heard a door open, than close and I wondered if it was mother. I picked up a glass from the bench and pored myself some water, another door went creek, this time it seemed a lot closer. It was about 3am so no one would be awake at this time but I knew I heard something. I walked over to where the noise came from and I found a trail of blood leading to my room. "what the fu*k is happening, first a bad dream and now a trail of blood leading to my room"? he said to himself as he crept closer and closer to the blood stained door. It opened without a noise and what was lying there was worse than any nightmare.

I sprinted out of my room, down the hall to my parents room, where my father was still snoring, I bashed on the door, "help me, let me in". The snoring stopped and the door flew open, "what in god's name do you think you are doing"! I ran in without explaining anything and hid next to the bed. Mother noticed that I was as white as a ghost, and asked me what was wrong. "My r-room" is all I managed to say, father walked out into the hallway and saw the trail of blood, and called me and my mother out to follow him. When we were about five steps away from my door I heard a laugh, not a happy laugh but an evil laugh. Father ran over and shoved open the door with such great strength that the door nearly flew off its hinges. And all that was there was a beautiful necklace with a dark red gem in the middle of it. The same one that was in my dream.

My parents looked at me, than each other, than back at me. "what is it"? they ask me both at once.

"It was a necklace that was in my nightmare" I say with a concerned voice, and then all of a sudden my parents are gone. I scream and run over to the necklace, pick it up and ran outside. I play a lot of cricket so I can throw a ball a fair way, so I threw it as far as I could and ran back inside, locking the door behind me. I ran back to my room, and the necklace was there, on my bead the same as before. Than it started, the snoring from my parent's room again. "am I going insane' as I walk quickly to my parents room and open the door, no one was there.

I felt some ones touch on my shoulders and they moved me away from the door and outside, they pushed me towards a van parked on the side of the road, it was a new-ish white van with some writing on the side, I couldn't read it because it was dark and the street light in front of our house hasn't worked for many years. As they pushed me into the van and onto a bed, they strapped me down with bits of fabric, and drove off. They pulled up about 20 minutes later and wheeled me out onto a patio and inside of a big hospital looking thing. Strait away I knew it was a mental hospital. And lying next to me is the distinctive figure of Angi.


End file.
